Stars and Thunder
by RadiantBeam
Summary: Nanoha and Fate. Love, friendship, and the moments and the people that come with it. ::NanoFate:: ::Fifty sentences fic, one-shot::


Disclaimer: I don't own MGLN.

Author's Note: The main pairing for this is NanoFate, but I got lazy and wrote out several sentences focused on other relationships, too. Also, some of these sentences are conncected... try to figure out which ones they are. It's fun.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Stars and Thunder**

1. Dare

Their first kiss was quick, the result of a Truth or Dare game with Hayate, Arisa, and Suzuka; no sooner had the words left Hayate's mouth did Nanoha lean in, and for the rest of the night Fate was in something of a comatose state that even Arf couldn't snap her out of.

2. Small

She was still so fragile, the girl that slept peacefully in her arms, and Miyuki subconsciously tightened her hold on her younger sister, gazing over her head at the moon above, wondering what deity had put such a burden on shoulders that were still so slim.

3. First

"Look, Fate-chan, I'm _really _sorry about the game and… I mean… that wasn't your… _first _kiss… right?"

4. Fever

Signum grumbled under her breath and coughed weakly, attempting to sit up, only to be firmly but gently pushed back down by Shamal, and her voice was almost whining: "But I've _never _been sick before!"

5. Past

It was raining that day, and they were sharing an umbrella, running home; Nanoha had slipped in a puddle, and Fate had grabbed her hand without thinking about it, and neither of them had let go even when they'd reached home.

6. Plea

"Hey, Nanoha… the moon is full tonight. You like that, don't you? Come on, please, open your eyes… if you don't, the clouds will cover it up and you won't be able to see it anymore."

7. Real

Vivio knew Fate and Nanoha weren't her real mothers, not truly; but sleeping between them, warm and safe, it was easy to pretend that just for tonight they were.

8. Fly

With a grin Nanoha hovered in the air, beckoning Fate with her hand; with a laugh the blonde shot up towards her friend and the two ricocheted through the sky like twin bullets, leaving trails of yellow and pink in their wake.

9. Tears

She felt the pain, and the cold; she could feel the blood seeping into her clothes and she could hear Vita's voice, dull and fuzzy: "Dammit, hang on, you idiot! Don't die! I'll never forgive you if you die!!" and dimly she realized the girl was crying.

10. Walk

With slow, determined precision Nanoha took one step, and then another, gripping the handrail tightly; but she still wasn't strong enough yet and she collapsed into Fate's arms, and with a sob of frustration she buried her face into the blonde's neck as the other girl whispered soothingly.

11. Again

"Wait, Fate-chan, run that by me again: you want to set up Arf and _Zafira_?"

12. Forever

On her first mission after her recovery Nanoha started coughing up blood and nearly collapsed; but she pushed through because she'd promised Fate she'd make it back.

13. Present

The movement was quick and natural now; without thinking Nanoha reached out and Fate took her hand, their fingers naturally clasping together.

14. Weakness

With a squeal of laughter Fate fell off the couch, trying vainly to fight off Vivio and failing miserably as the girl giggled, and in the kitchen Nanoha smiled and shook her head in loving exasperation.

15. Alone

The little girl with long purple hair and red eyes looked lonely, leaning back against the doorjamb as she waited for her mother; so without thinking Vivio went over and introduced herself, holding out her hand the way she'd seen Nanoha do with Fate so many times.

16. Copy

"I never knew Alicia. So, to me… Fate-chan _is _the original."

17. Limit

"You always push yourself too hard," Fate muttered under her breath, and Nanoha laughed weakly, draping a bloody arm along her neck in a weak hug as she sagged against her friend.

18. Human

To Nove, emotions were overrated and not something she was eager to learn about; but that Nakajima girl was determined, so she figured it was easier just to go along with her.

19. Difference

Nanoha gently touched her palm to Fate's and smiled softly; "See, we're not so different after all," she murmured, and drew the other girl into her arms as she wept.

20. Future

Grasping Fate's hand in a loose grip that was lovingly familiar, Nanoha watched as her thirteen-year-old daughter happily attached herself to Lutecia's arm, telling the older girl about her day, and shared a smile with Fate.

21. Young

A gentle nudge and a soft "Remember that?" from Fate made Nanoha look, and she laughed as she saw Vivio slumped against Lutecia, the two girls fast asleep and using each other for support.

22. Raising

Too many times in her life Fate remembered falling; so as Nanoha pulled her from the ocean and held her in her arms she lay there without a fight, enjoying the sensation of being lifted by someone else's arms.

23. Caught

The first time Fate saw Arf and Zafira holding hands, the two jumped apart guiltily and pretended it had never happened; but she'd seen them, and they both knew it.

24. Impatient

"Will you just kiss her already!" Arf hollered, and Fate rested her head against Nanoha's shoulder as her cheeks flamed and Lindy and Chrono howled with laughter.

25. Nightmare

"Li—urm… Mama… I had a bad dream…"

26. Gentle

The first time Fate crawled into Lindy's bed after a nightmare she laid tensely beside her adopted mother, waiting for some form of punishment out of instinct; but the hand that soothingly rubbed her back was slow and gentle, and gradually she relaxed and drifted to sleep.

27. Obvious

"Yes, they're in love each other. No, they aren't good at hiding it."

28. Karma

Shamal _knew _this was revenge as she struggled to get to her feet, her injuries screaming in objection the whole time; but though Signum's eyes danced with laughter, her hands were gentle and her words soft as she pushed the other woman back down into the bed.

29. Affection

"_No_, I _didn't _name my bunny! I don't like it _that _much!" Vita protested, her defense proven null as she snuggled the stuffed rabbit closer to her chest protectively.

30. Heat

Summer days were long and hot, and Arf wasn't eager to move; so she lay in the shade beside Zafira, her muzzle touching his, and figured this was a much better way to spend her time.

31. Winter

With a grin Nanoha tipped her head back and stuck out her tongue, catching a snowflake in her mouth; Fate watched her curiously before mimicking her gesture, though she didn't understand what was so special about it.

32. Age

Whenever anyone asked Nanoha if she minded about Yuuno's relationship with Miyuki the brunette just shrugged; it was no good telling people that technically she herself was nine years older than Fate.

33. Flowers

Trembling like a leaf, her face bright red, Nove hastily shoved the flowers into Ginga's hands amongst giggles and teasing from her sisters, only to stiffen in shock as Ginga leaned in and kissed her on the cheek; a stupid grin lit her face and her sisters fell silent.

34. Care

"Honestly, Subaru, what are you going to do when I leave?" Teana scolded as she carefully wrapped her roommate's cut finger, one arm draped over the girl to keep her from squirming as she murmured sheepishly in apology.

35. Agony

In her life, Nanoha hadn't felt much pain; but as she listened to Precia Testarossa's words and watched the life drain out of Fate's eyes, a great anguish gripped the very core of her soul, and she hugged the limp girl closer as tears pricked her eyes.

36. Question

"Um… Nanoha-mama… how do you know when you're in love with someone?"

37. Hands

Despite the pain she had caused, despite the agony she herself had endured, Fate's hands were shockingly small and gentle; Nanoha gently rubbed the girl's palm with her thumb as she slept and wondered how it had happened.

38. Ignorance

Teana often found it to her advantage to ignore the love that always shone in Subaru for all to see; as badly as she wanted it, she knew that if she took it she would have to give up her dream.

39. Children

Arf watched in amusement as Vivio crawled happily all over Zafira, the wolf knight laying there quietly and taking whatever she did to him; he'd make a good father, and she felt a swift pang of anguish at the realization that she could never give him that.

40. Family

Vivio smiled timidly at the camera, reassured when both of her mothers squeezed her hand gently and smiled at her.

41. Memories

Even now she could still see the coldness in Precia's eyes, she could still feel the sharp sting of her whip; and as she slept Fate whimpered, instinctively curling closer to Nanoha as the other girl hugged her closer protectively.

42. Eyes

As she watched Vivio bounce happily around Lutecia, Nanoha couldn't help but notice her daughter's taste; Lutecia's eyes were red, just like Fate's.

43. Red

Her eyes were dark and sad, a unique shade of red Nanoha had never seen before; and those eyes kept drawing her back even when everyone else told her to stay away, because she wanted them to shine with happiness.

44. Possession

"Mine," Fate said mildly, hugging Nanoha from behind and peering over her shoulder as the brunette laughed and blushed, her hand covering her partner's.

45. Blue

Her eyes were always so gentle, so kind, so loving; they were a dark shade of blue that was new to Fate and constantly drew her back even when she knew she shouldn't, because those blue eyes saw something in her that she herself couldn't see.

46. Watch

For just a moment Nanoha lingered a little longer than necessary, watching as Fate and Vivio slept together; her eyes softened and her lips curved in a gentle smile before she turned away, leaving the two in peace.

47. Introduction

"My name is Fate T. Harlaown, and I want to marry your daughter."

48. Lord

Agito slumped against Signum's neck, her small fingers tangled in long pink locks as she slept, and the knight absently rubbed the back of the tiny Unison Device's back with her finger, walking slowly so as not to wake her.

49. Siblings

Verossa's mouth was hot and hungry against hers, and as Hayate felt her back bump against her desk she dimly realized that this was _not _the way a man kissed the woman he considered his little sister; but she kissed him back, so she was just as much to blame as he was.

50. Sky

Takamachi Nanoha was a child of the sky, and one day the sky would come back to claim her; but until that day Fate wanted to be with her for as long as she could, and if it just so happened to be for forever then that was a bonus.

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Yes, sentence 50 is a not-so-subtle tribute to one of my favorite NanoFate one-shots, though I can't remember the name of it or who wrote it... I'm bad.

A quick note on some of the pairings here and why I threw them in, besides the expected NanoFate and the hinted/occasional Subaru/Tea and Signum/Shamal:

Arf/Zafira: This is my OTP. Don't know why, it just is. Something about these two clicked for me and I've been madly in love with it ever since.

Verossa/Hayata: One of those "It should have happened but it didn't" pairings in my head. That's all I have to say on it. Edited because apparently, I got his name wrong.

Yuuno/Miyuki: My only true defense is this: Yes, Miyuki is eight years older than Yuuno. However, if you think about it, Nanoha is technically nine years older than Fate. So I doubt age would be much of a problem. Plus, hey, Miyuki really liked snuggling with Yuuno in his ferret form.

Nove/Ginga: This one... is odd. I admit it. It was actually born from a plotbunny that's been harassing me for awhile, and in the end I actually started liking it. Though some people argue that the Numbers and the Nakajima sisters are technically related... blah, I don't know.

Lutecia/Vivio: Again, born of a plotbunny and I ended up falling in love with it. But seriously... why not? In StrikerS, Lutecia is at least ten, Vivio looks to be six, so there's only a four year age difference. It could work. Why create an OC for Vivio when you have Lutecia? It's like NanoFate all over again.

...

Yeesh, that was long.

Read and review, please!


End file.
